


The Rest Of Their Lives

by OfMonstersAndWerewolves



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, and the hope of recovery, somewhat brief references to their trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OfMonstersAndWerewolves
Summary: Adora and Catra are finally free to rest, and snuggling up with each other sounds like a good way to pass the time.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	The Rest Of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a quick something I came up with after I finished S5, as it gave me some inspiration for a ficlet idea. I mainly just wanted an excuse to write some fluff for these two, cause I think they need it after everything they've been through. This is my first time writing for Catradora and my first non-Curious Archer upload, so we'll see how this goes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

The response came back in the form of a murmur, a murmur that, had their tent not been almost completely silent, and had the murmurer not been in such close proximity to the speaker, would have been barely audible.

A hand fell to Catra’s back, and the figure currently resting on Adora’s lap curled up closer into her chest.

For the first time in what felt like forever, the two were finally able to rest.

Free from the shadows of the Fright Zone.

Free from the duties of rebellions and the planning of ever more dangerous and dramatic quests.

Free from the impending doom of the end of days, Etheria and the universe itself waiting with baited breath, reliant, as they were, on their success.

Free.

Free to finally rest.

And oh boy, did their weary bodies approve. Their minds certainly weren’t opposed to it either.

A yawn cut Adora from out of her thoughts, and she smiled. She moved her hand up to Catra’s head, just behind her ear, so her fingers could play with the strands of hair there.

She liked seeing it short. It suited her. Even if the circumstances of her obtaining it had been less than ideal.

“Hey, Adora,” she heard, once again snapping her out of her ponderings.

“Hey. Looked like you were having a nice sleep?”

“You woke me up. Idiot.”

Catra buried herself further into her shoulder, her warm embrace filling Adora with a joyful sense of comfort, her heart leaping a little at the unconventional, but altogether not entirely inaccurate, term of endearment she’d been given. A contentment like no other settled throughout her, permeating every inch of her body and mind and making her wish beyond anything that the two lovers could stay like that forever. It certainly wouldn’t be a bad way to spend a life.

They weren’t free of everything of course. It didn’t work like that.

They weren’t free of the effects of growing up with the Horde: the things they missed and the things they were subjected to. Nor were they free of the grief for all those who had perished during Prime’s attack.

Perhaps they never fully would be.

But maybe - just maybe - with the help of their friends and the love they shared for each other, and if they allowed themselves to, they might just come to recover from the worst of it, in time.

For now, however, the two cuddling up in Adora’s bed was healing enough.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lonely hearts no more.

They were (mostly) free, regardless of what lay ahead of them.

She didn’t know what that would entail or what they’d go through or what would happen, not in any specific way anyway. But Adora knew that, without a shadow of a doubt, she wanted to spend the rest of her days with Catra by her side, holding her and being held, loving her and being loved in return. Through whatever the future dared throw at them.

Today was the first day of the rest of their lives. And they’d live it.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have a few other She-ra ideas I'd certainly love to get round to writing at some point, but as to when they'll get written is another matter. I'm still working on my OUAT fics too atm, but I do intend on furthering my She-ra writing when I can.
> 
> Hope everyone's doing well in these strange times and stay safe everyone!
> 
> Feel free to comment :)


End file.
